One-shot NozoKoto
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: Una pequeña complilacion de historias del NozoKoto.
1. Inexpertos en el amor

**_Love Live no me pertenece es de sus respectivos autores_**

 _Ella, una joven soltera y El, un joven que salió de una relación dolorosa. No les haría mal conocerse._

-¡NOZOMI, DILE A TU PERRA QUE ME DEJE DE PERSEGUIR!

Y así es como un pelinegro de baja estatura era perseguido por una cachorra de Golden Retriever.

Dicha acción estaba siendo observada por el dueño de la cachorrita, Toujou Nozomi. Un joven de cabellera morada y ojos color verde.

-No seas pesado Nicocchi~ ella solo quiere jugar contigo –dijo de manera divertida el pelimorado con una gran sonrisa

-¡No seas tú pesado! –Grito con desesperación el pelinegro -¡Me está persiguiendo por todo el apartamento!

-Es una cachorra Nicocchi~, no muerde tan fuerte –aun con su gran sonrisa burlona, el dueño de la pequeña perrita se recargo en la pared cerca de la puerta de su departamento.

-¡Eso es lo que dices tú! –apunto de detenerse, el pequeño ladrido de la perrita lo obligo de nuevo a correr.

Antes de la contestación o risa de Nozomi, la puerta fue abierta y de esta se podía ver a un joven de rubios cabellos y ojos azules.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –su fuerte voz se escucho hasta los oídos de aquella cachorra que de inmediato dejo de perseguir a Nico y corrió a los brazos del rubio que solo sonrió al tenerla en sus brazos.

-También me da gusto verte pequeña –el rubio sonrió y acaricio levemente a la pequeña perrita provocando que esta se acomodara un poco más en sus brazos.

-Vaya Elicchi, parece que quieres mas a Nube-chan que a mí –dijo con fingida indignación el ojiverde.

-Vamos Nozomi, no seas melodramático –sonrió y siguió acariciando con sumo cuidado a la perrita.

-Pero Elicchi, me estas cambiando por una adorable cachorrita~

-¡Ya déjense los dos de idioteces! –grito molesto el pelinegro que se encontraba algo cansado por todo lo que lo hizo correr la pequeña Golden Retriever.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso Nico? –Eli lo miro con duda mientras se sentaba en el sofá aun con Nube entre sus brazos.

-¡Pues esa maligna can me persiguió por todo el apartamento! –se quejo Nico y recibió un golpe en su cabeza - ¡Hey! ¿Por qué fue eso? –dijo molesto en dirección a su amigo pelimorado que se estaba sentando al lado del rubio.

-Haces mucho ruido –dijo con fingida molestia –Puedes despertar a la pequeña Nube-chan.

-¿Y porque debería importarme? –bufo molesto y se cruzo de brazos.

-Déjalo Nozomi, está molesto porque tuvo una discusión con Maki –sonrió el ojiazul al ver como la mirada de su amigo pelinegro cambiaba a una más molesta.

-Ese no es asunto suyo –dijo aun más molesto.

-Es cierto Elicchi, es cosa de "parejas", aunque creo que Maki-chan dijo que quería estar a solas, ¿o me equivoco? –sonrió con burla.

-¡Lo que haga Maki ya no me importa! –Grito frustrado y bajo la mirada algo triste –Ya no me importa…

-Dale tiempo Nico –dijo comprensivo el rubio –Ya sabes que Maki es algo desesperada, es cuestión de que vea que está perdiendo –sonrió al ver la mirada de esperanza que tenía su pequeño amigo.

-Cierto, muy pronto se dará cuenta de que se está perdiendo la compañía del gran y famoso Yazawa Nico-sama –sonrió con orgullo.

-Pienso que por vanidoso te dejo –murmuro Nozomi.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Nico lo miro molesto. -Nada, nada~ -sonrió con inocencia –iba a preguntar si ya estaban listos para la noche de hoy

-El gran Nico siempre está listo para impresionar a las chicas

-No sé porque no me sorprende esa actitud –una pequeña gota de sudor cayo por la frente de Eli–Pero contestando a tu pregunta, estoy listo para la fiesta, ¿y tú? –miro a su amigo de ojos verdes.

-Mas que listo –sonrió confiado –estoy listo para seguir avanzando como una persona madura

-Eso espero, no quiero verte llorando porque alguna chica este ocupada admirándome –dijo Nico con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Sera que Nicocchi quiere que lo castigue por su osadía? –Nozomi poso sus manos en su muy conocida posición de tortura y sonrió de manera algo terrorífica para el pelinegro.

-¡C-claro que no! –dijo asustado.

-Nozomi…-suspiro el rubio –no es necesario…

-" _Si Eli me defiende contra él, por mi no hay problema"_ –pensó Nico al ver a su salvador.

-Yo tengo una mejor idea –sonrió con malicia y despertó con gentileza a la perrita que aun descansaba en sus brazos –Nube-chan. ¿Podrías perseguir a Nico un poco más? Creo que le falta correr más por el apartamento –le sonrió a la perrita y esta asintió, salto de los brazos del rubio y miro con enojo a Nico.

-T-tsk, no crean que me da miedo. Ya lo supere –dijo el pelinegro algo confiado, pero al ver como la pequeña Golden Retriever le enseñaba sus pequeños colmillos toda su valentía se fue volando -¡Sálvense quien pueda! - salió corriendo por el departamento para evitar ser mordido por la pequeña.

Ambos chicos miraron la escena y rieron a carcajadas al ver a su querido amigo siendo espantado por una pequeña cachorra que no podía morderlo con la fuerza necesaria para matarlo o hacerle algun tipo de daño.

-¿Por qué será que molestar a Nicocchi resulta tan tentador? –dijo Nozomi con una gran sonrisa al ver todo el espectáculo.

-¿Sera porque es tu pasatiempo preferido? –Correspondió la sonrisa – Mas te vale que disfrutes esta noche, ¿entendido?–dijo con una voz seria, asiendo así que el pelimorado lo mirara con una sonrisa de resignación –No me mires así, tienes prohibido irte por alguna excusa tonta, tienes que disfrutar la noche y conocer personas, ya te hace falta.

-¿Sera que a Elicchi no le gusta mi compañía? –hizo un leve puchero y fingió indignación por el comentario de su amigo.

-Nozomi –dijo de manera seria haciendo que el nombrado cambiara su mirada –Es enserio, no quiero que estés con toda la noche abrumado o algo parecido, ¿Entendido?

El ojiverde sonrió ante la preocupación de su amigo. Había tenido una ruptura muy fuerte hace casi un año y después de eso no había vuelto a salir con alguna mujer. En el tiempo de "aceptación" se dedico solo a su trabajo de astronomía, no dormía ni tampoco comía. Fue así hasta que sus dos mejores amigos, Nico y Eli lo hicieron entrar en razón. No valía la pena sufrir por una mujer, ya había terminado su relación y el era feliz de que su anterior pareja encontrara el amor en otra persona que no era él. Lo había aceptado e incluso a veces se topaba con ella en la calle y se saludaban como viejos amigos. Pero pese a todo no había vuelto a entablar alguna relación amorosa con alguna otra mujer, el simple hecho de salir lastimado lo abrumada olímpicamente. Por eso, Eli y Nico decidieron que hoy sería el día en el que el saldría de su duro caparazón, hoy el saldría de ese bar con una mujer hermosa que lo haría feliz el resto de su vida o eso era lo que deseaban los tres.

-No te preocupes Elicchi –sonrió en dirección a su amigo y después miro a Nico que era atrapado por la pequeña Nube – Hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Eso espero, si no Nico está autorizado para escogerte a alguien, y tú sabes que tiene gustos un tanto…

-¿Raros? –miro a su amigo con una sonrisa de burla.

-Algo así, aunque Maki ha sido la novia más aceptable que ha tenido –sonrió el rubio.

-Bien que te hubiera gustado andar con ella Elicchi –sonrió pícaramente el pelimorado.

-¿Has pensado en salir con ella?

-Claro que me gustaría, pero sé que volverán, así que debo respetar su decisión –sonrió algo resignado el ojiazul.

-Mi Elicchi siempre es tan fiel a sus amigos –Nozomi palmeo el hombro de su mejor amigo. –De seguro conocerás a alguien esta noche~

-Eso está por verse –sonrió algo divertido.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Dejen de estar jugando y ayúdenme a controlar a esta fiera del mal! –Grito desesperado Nico mientras la pequeña Golden Retriever le mordía y jalaba una parte de los pantalones -¡Me va a romper los pantalones! ¡Si lo hace ustedes tendrán que pagarme la tintorería!

-Sera mejor ayudarlo –dijo Nozomi y se levanto del sofá seguido por Eli.

-Concuerdo contigo, no queremos que la "fiera" lo vaya a asesinar –rio levemente y se encamino con Nozomi a la cocina que era donde estaba Nico siendo "mordido" por la pequeña cachorrita.

* * *

 _-Esa misma noche en el bar-_

-¿En verdad crees que va a funcionar? –dijo una peligris que se encontraba recostada en la barra del bar.

-No seas pesimista Kotori-chan –sonrió la bartender y le puso una copa con liquido dentro de ella –Ya verás que encontraras a alguien esta noche.

-Lo haces ver tan fácil –suspiro y se incorporo en su silla para mirar los ojos azules de la bartender.

–Sabes que estas cosas son difíciles para mi Honoka-chan.

-Lo sé, pero veras que todos caerán rendidos ante ti hoy –mantuvo su sonrisa mientras limpiaba un vaso–Te recuerdo que tu diseñaste el vestido, ten algo más de confianza en ti misma

La peligris suspiro –No es algo que se pueda hacer fácil, sabes que no soy buena en eso del ligoteo –tomo un poco de la bebida de la copa.

-Ya verás como todo sale bien –le acaricio con suavidad la cabeza hasta que escucho que alguien en la barra pedía una bebida –El deber me llama, vuelvo enseguida –le guiño el ojo y fue a atender a su cliente.

-Esfuérzate –otro suspiro salió de sus labios y se giro sobre su asiento para mirar a las personas que estaban en el bar –" _Hasta Umi es más confiada que yo en estos momentos"_ –miro con atencion a su amiga peliazul que se movía con audacia a través de las mesas.

Si bien era cierto, Umi no era exactamente la mas intrépida de las tres, también era cierto de que en su trabajo era una persona completamente diferente. Trataba a los clientes con calidez y cumplía al pie de la letra con su trabajo. Claro, si alguien se pasaba de listo con ella o con sus compañeras ella de forma inmediata sacaba al agresor del bar antes de que algunos de los chicos del bar pudiera intervenir. Honoka, al igual que Umi, comenzaron a trabajar en el bar en las noches como un ingreso extra, no es que Honoka o Umi ganaran mucho en sus respectivos negocios familiares, que no eran nada más que un dojo y una dulcería respectivamente. Por su parte, Honoka empezó a trabajar hay por que le parecía lindo el atuendo de las bartender. No era más que un pantalón de vestir, camisa blanca, corbata negra, un chaleco negro y zapato negro. Con el tiempo comenzó a gustarle el trabajo. Umi comenzó a trabajar por petición de su amiga pelinaranja, que tuvo que ocultarle que el atuendo de las meseras era algo… ¿vergonzoso? Por así decirlo, solo consistía en una falta azul marino que llegaba hasta unos centímetros antes de las rodillas, camisa blanca y un mandil amarrado a su cintura. Gracias a la influencia de Kotori lograron que una muy avergonzada Umi aceptara el trabajo. Ambas llevaban trabajando en ese bar alrededor de 2 años.

Kotori es una historia completamente diferente a sus dos mejores amigas, ella era aprendiz de una de las más famosas diseñadoras de modas de todo Japón, con más esfuerzo ella llegaría a superar su etapa de aprendiz para convertirse en la gran diseñadora que siempre soñó ser. Bien dicen que no se puede tener todo en esta vida, Kotori no era la excepción, afortunada en su trabajo, una madre que la amaba y la apoyaba, sus dos mejores amigas desde la infancia, estaba a unos pasos de convertir su sueño realidad….pero en el amor era todo un caso perdido. Las veces que tuvo alguna "relación amorosa" terminaron de manera fatal, no duraban ni una semana. Con el simple hecho de pensar que hasta Umi había tenido más suerte que ella la estaba desesperando, ¿seria que el amor no era para ella? ¿O será que su destino es estar soltera en una casa y envejecer con cincuenta diferentes tipos de pájaros?

* * *

-¿A dónde fue Nico? –pregunto el ruso mientras seguía buscando con la mirada a su pequeño amigo.

-Fue por unos tragos a la barra –el pelimorado lo señalo y el pequeño Nico se encontraba en un falso intento de coqueteo con la bartender de cabello naranja.

-¿No se supone que estaba dolido porque Maki lo abandono? –cuestiono el rubio.

-Eso no significa que no puede ver el menú –sonrió con picardía el ojiverde.

-Eso es lo que deberías hacer tu Nozomi –dijo de manera seria.

-No seas así Elicchi, todo a su tiempo –sonrió con inocencia.

-Eres un caso perdido, ¿Lo sabías? –bufo Eli.

-Pero así me quieres~

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados cómodamente en uno de los sofás del bar. No era un bar clandestino, todo lo contrario, era uno de los mejores bares de la ciudad. En tres años, los dueños lograron crecer lo que otros bares anhelaban, su popularidad subió hace dos años, desde que comenzaron a meter gente nueva como empleados.

Llego el pelinegro y se sentó junto a sus amigos dejando las bebidas en la mesa.

-Creo que ya estoy conquistando a la bartender -dijo con orgullo y una gran sonrisa.

-Yo creo que la espantaste Nicocchi~

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso Toujo? –cuestiono molesto.

-Pues es que ella suspiro cuando te fuiste –dio una leve risa y sonrió con burla.

-¡Eres un…! –apunto de reclamar, el pelinegro fue interrumpido por una voz muy conocida. -

¿Qué haces aquí, Nico-kun? –una chica pelirroja miraba con algo de confusión.

-¿Maki-chan? –el nombrado la miro con duda desde su asiento.

-Que alegría que estés aquí Maki-chan~ -sonrió el pelimorado -¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Solo vine a traerle unos vasos nuevos para Honoka –dijo con simpleza.

-¿Honoka? –pregunto el rubio.

-Si, la bartender de allá –sin más señalo a la bartender de ojos azules y cabello naranja.

-Pues está muy bien –sonrió con picardía el ruso.

-Ara, ara~ -sonrió con complicidad Nozomi ante la actitud de su rubio amigo.

-¡Oh! ¡MAKI-CHAN~! –grito desde su zona de trabajo Honoka al ver a su amiga. -¡No te acerques al enano! ¡Va a querer coquetearte como lo quiso hacer conmigo! –rio levemente y regreso a su trabajo.

-¿Qué…? –la mirada de la pelirroja reflejaba enojo, tristeza, pero principalmente enojo.

-Yo no sé de que está hablando –dijo Nico con nerviosismo en su voz. -

Dime la verdad…-suspiro frustrada.

-Pues…-suspiro para armarse de valor y la miro–Tu y yo terminamos, no veo el problema que yo este coqueteando con otra chica –dijo de manera seria.

-¡Eso no te da derecho de…! Espera…. ¿Cuando fue que terminamos? –lo miro confundida.

-Pues hace una semana me dijiste que necesitabas tiempo para ti…

-Nico-kun…-suspiro la pelirroja –Yo te dije que me iba a ir de viaje por una semana, ¡No que necesitaba un tiempo sola! –grito molesta y salió del establecimiento bastante enojada.

-¡Maki-chan! ¡Espera! –sin más, Nico salió tras su muy enojada novia.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende esa actitud? –dijo Eli con una pequeña gota de sudor que corría por su frente.

-…

-¿Nozomi? –el rubio miro con duda a su muy distraído mejor amigo.

-…

-Oye, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te duele algo? –dijo con voz preocupada.

-…-negó levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces que tienes? –se fijo bien en su amigo y vio que su mirada estaba enfocada en una persona en especial.

A la vista del pelimorado ella era la chica más guapa del lugar. Unos centímetros más baja que él, cabello grisáceo, ojos color ámbar que le quitarían la respiración a cualquiera, cuerpo perfecto, tez blanca o eso parecía porque las luces del bar no lo dejaban ver con claridad. Su vestido de color verde albahaca con manga corta, algunos relieves que corrían desde la cintura y zapatillas del mismo color.

Esa joven de nombre desconocido aun para Nozomi se encontraba recargada de espaldas contra la barra y su mirada parecía no estar fija en alguien o algo en especial, solo miraba el interior del bar.

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara del pelimorado cuando aquella joven se giro en dirección a la bartender para pedirle algo o platicar y dejo ver su espalda descubierta.

-Wow… si que es hermosa –comento el pelimorado con una sonrisa algo picara.

-Bien, no sabía que mi querido Nozomi tuviera pensamientos tan impropios por una joven que aun no conoce –sonrió de manera divertida al ver como su amigo por fin le prestaba atencion y se sonrojaba ante su comentaron.

-N-no sé de que hablas Elicchi –rasco levemente su mejilla y un lindo sonrojo se encontraba en estas mismas.

-Vamos Nozomi, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras? –Tomo un sorbo de su bebida –Parece que te la quieres devorar con la mirada querido amigo

-S-son solo imaginaciones tuyas, Elicchi –el sonrojo de Nozomi aumento exponencialmente.

El ruso rio y le dio unas leves palmadas en la espalda -¿Qué tal si vas y le invitas un trago?

-C-claro que no, no puedo dejarte aquí solo...-se excuso a duras penas el ojiverde.

-Tu no te preocupes, después tendré compañía –sonrió y miro levemente a una de cabellera azul.

-¿Por qué pienso que solo me quieres alejar? –arqueo la ceja levemente.

-Ya déjate de tonterías e invítale un trago –Eli pico levemente las costillas del pelimorado.

Lo cual provoco que el ojiverde se moviera de su asiento y mirara a su mejor amigo con cara de pocos amigos –sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso

-¿Y por qué crees que lo hice? –dijo el rubio divertido.

-Mira como me rio ja-ja –dijo un poco molesto.

-Cálmate Nozomi, es más, tengo un plan para ayudarte con esa joven –sonrió Eli y eso provoco que Nozomi quedara algo confundido.

* * *

-Hey, Kotori-chan~

-¿Pasa algo Honoka-chan?

-¿Ya te diste cuenta que un chico guapo te está mirando? –sonrió con picardía la pelinaranja.

-¿Eh? –Ladeo la cabeza con duda– creo que te estás confundiendo Honoka-chan.

La nombrada negó levemente con la cabeza y mantuvo su sonrisa –si giras atrás, lograras ver a un chico de cabello oscuro y de ojos verdes.

-Honoka-chan, ¿te das cuenta de cuantos chicos puede ver con esa descripción?

-No todos están acompañados por un guapo joven rubio de ojos azules –un leve sonrojo se asomo por las mejillas de Honoka.

Una leve risa salió de los labios de la peligris al darse cuenta de que posiblemente a su amiga le atraía dicho chico –bueno, bueno, deja ver –se giro y busco con la mirada a aquel chico rubio de ojos azules. Vio al lado izquierdo del chico rubio y encontró al que ella pensó que era el que menciono Honoka –creo que lo encontré…-se sonrojo levemente y esbozo una leve sonrisa al ver como aquel chico se sonrojaba ante algun comentario de su compañero –Es bastante…lindo –su corazón latió un poco más rápido al seguir mirando aquel joven.

-¿Lindo? –La bartender paso por debajo de la barra y quedo lado de Kotori –Esta muy, pero MUY bueno Kotori-chan –paso su brazo por el hombro de su amiga –yo que tú me acercaría –su sonrisa se amplió al ver el sonrojo de su peligris amiga.

-¿N-no es algo apresurado? –dudo de manera nerviosa –a lo mejor me puedo ver muy desesperada…

-¿Por qué crees eso? Kotori-chan, ¡estas que ardes! Si no fuera mujer te daría muy duro contra la muro–declaro la pelinaranja.

-¡Honoka-chan! –dio un gritillo asombrada y su sonrojo aumento exponencialmente.

-¿Entonces macizo contra el piso? –Dijo con inocencia y su ojiambar amiga se sonrojo mas - ¿Basto contra el pasto?

-¡Honoka-chan! ¡Deja eso!

-Que aburrida~ -hizo un leve puchero y miro de nuevo la mesa de aquellos jóvenes –Mira, Umi-chan se acerco a la mesa –señalo a la mesa y Kotori la miro al instante.

Casi al instante en el que ambas miraron a la mesa, la peliazul volvió a la barra con una leve sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Honoka, nuevo pedido –dijo Umi ya enfrente de sus mejores amigas y le tendió el papel con el pedido a la pelinaranja.

-¡A la orden! –Tomo el papel y regreso de nuevo a su lugar de trabajo -¡Trabaja un Gaiteros Melody! –sin más se puso a trabajar en su nuevo pedido.

-Hola, Umi-chan –sonrió la peligris en dirección a su amiga recién llegada.

-Hola Kotori –correspondió el gesto-¿Algo nuevo?

-Nada en especial –se encogió de los hombros –creo que hoy pasare la noche sola.

Una leve risa salió de los labios de la peliazul –Si claro, si tú supieras que…

-¿Y para quien es la bebida? –pregunto la pelinaranja al poner la cereza y dejar el coctel en la barra.

-Es para Kotori –dijo con simpleza y le acerco con delicadeza la bebida de color verde.

-¿eh? Pero yo no pedí nada –dijo confundida la peligris.

-Es que no lo pediste tu –sonrió levemente –te lo pidió el caballero de la mesa que acabo de venir.

-¿Cuál…cual de los dos? –pregunto con un leve sonrojo saliendo de sus mejillas.

-El de ojos verdes –su sonrisa se amplió junto con la de Honoka. –Seguiré trabajando –sin más se fue a trabajar.

-Yo igual~ me están llamando al otro lado de la barra –se despidió con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué pienso que me están dejando sola apropósito? –suspiro y tomo un trago de aquel coctel verde.

Sin que la peligris se diera cuanta, un chico de profundos ojos verdes se sentó justo al lado de ella.

-Espero que no te molestara que te comprara un coctel –su voz sonaba tranquila aunque en el fondo estaba que se le comieran los nervios. Kotori giro levemente su cuerpo para ver aquella persona que la hablaba. Su sorpresa fue que era el mismo chico que sus amigas le estaban comentando hace poco, ¿será que ellas lo sabían?

Aquel chico la miro con duda, a lo mejor si le molesto su osadía… -Perdón si…-no pudo terminar su avergonzada frase porque una voz angelical se lo interrumpió.

-En realidad te lo agradezco –sonrió levemente.

-Ya veo…-un leve sonrojo se formo entre sus mejillas. Al ver el sonrojo, la peligris se rio levemente y amplió su sonrisa.

-¿Tiendes a sonrojarte por cada cosa que te digan las chicas?

-¿eh? –la miro con duda y después entendió su pequeña broma. Simplemente sonrió de manera traviesa –solo si es de una chica tan hermosa como tu –tomo un trago de la bebida que trajo de su anterior mesa y admiro el leve sonrojo era de parte de la chica de ojos ámbar –Por cierto, soy Nozomi, un placer –le extendió la mano.

-El placer es mío Nozomi-san–su cara volvió a la normalidad- soy Kotori –tomo la mano del pelimorado y sintió una sensación un tanto agradable para ella.

-Ya que nos presentamos, ¿Qué tal esta el coctel? –dijo con amabilidad y con algo de galantería en su voz.

-Esta perfecto, debo decir que es mi favorito –sonrió de una manera un poco más atrevida.

-Me alegro a ver dado en el clavo, aunque la verdad no se mucho de cocteles –una pequeña gota de sudor se asomo por su frente y rio un poco nervioso.

-No sueles venir mucho a estos lugares, ¿verdad? –la peligris rio levemente, le parecía lindo los nervios que estaba mostrando aquel joven.

-No, por lo general no suelo salir mucho de noche al menos que sea porque Elicchi o Nicocchi me saquen a patadas de mi departamento -Ya veo –sonrió y tomo otro sorbo de su bebida.

–Yo solo vengo aquí cuando tengo tiempo libre de mi trabajo.

-¿Trabajas? ¿Dejan trabajar a las niñas como tú? –dijo con burla. -¡Oye! Tengo 22 años –hizo un leve puchero.

-Pues no aparentas más de 15 –rio con burla hasta que sintió un leve golpe en el hombre –que agresiva~

-¡Que pesado! –Aun con su puchero lo miro -¿tu que edad tienes?

-Yo tengo 23 años y trabajo en un laboratorio de astronomía –dijo con cierto orgullo el pelimorado.

-No aparentas más de 50 años –rio levemente.

-Al menos yo no parezco un infante~ -le saco la lengua en signo de burla de burla.

-Guarda esa lengua si no quieres que la muerda –pronuncio de manera un poco provocativa.

-Me gustaría que lo intentaras –se le acerco un poco. –No empieces algo que no podrás terminar.

La ojiambar se sonrojo ante el comentario pero le sostuvo la mirada -¿Me estas amenazando? –le sonrió con algo de picardía y se acerco un poco a él.

El esmeralda y el ámbar chocaron en un combate para ver quien ganaba la batalla.

-Me huele a reto –término por acercarse más a ella con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos estaban tan cerca de uno del otro que incluso podían sentir sus respiraciones chocar, el sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Ambos querían ese acercamiento, la curiosidad de probar los labios contrarios era demasiada como para soportarla. Nozomi intento cerrar esa frustrante cercanía, pero todo fue arruinado por una escandalosa voz.

-¡Maki-chan ya no me quiere! –grito desesperado el pelinegro que volvió a su anterior mesa.

-Nico, ¿Estas borracho? –inquirió el rubio al ver a su pequeño amigo en ese estado.

-¡Que te importa!

- _"maldición…" –_ pensó frustrado el pelimorado y se alejo suavemente de la ojiambar –perdón, tengo que sacarlos de aquí antes de que venga un guardia y saque a Nicocchi por borracho –suspiro.

-Está bien –sonrió de manera comprensiva y coloco su mano en la mejilla del joven astrónomo -¿Te parece si nos vemos mañana en el parque? –acaricio con suma suavidad aquella mejilla.

-Es una cita –sonrió y tomo aquella mano que acariciaba su mejilla -¿Te parece a las tres de la tarde?

-Por mi esta perfecto –le sonrió –será mejor que te apures o Umi-chan los sacara a patadas –rio un poco nerviosa, su amiga peliazul tendía a ser…algo agresiva con los borrachos.

-Gracias por el consejo–le regalo una sonrisa y le beso el dorso de la mano -Nos vemos entonces –sin más se fue para solucionar los problemas con su borracho amigo.

Kotori lo miro y sonrió al pensar que no sería el último día en el que lo vería.

Antes de que tanto Eli y Nozomi se llevaran a Nico, el pelimorado miro de nuevo a Kotori y le guiño el ojo para emprender su viaje al departamento donde le darían una reprimienda al enano borracho.

-Es mi imaginación, ¿o casi se besan? –Pregunto la peliazul mesera que estaba atrás de su amiga ojiambar –Kotori, apenas se conocen y ya se estaban devorando, ¿Qué te paso?

Una sonrisa boba salió de sus labios- Ni yo entiendo que me paso, solo… me deje llevar –soltó un suave suspiro.

-Kotori-chan, ¿quieres que te de unos condones para mañana? –sonrió con picardía y soltó una leve risa la pelinaranja al ver toda la escena que había montado su amiga y el nuevo chico que conoció hoy.

-Honoka-chan! ¡No digas tonterías! –grito sonrojada.

* * *

 _-En el parque-_

En ese mismo lugar, se encontraba una peligris de ojos ámbar vestida con una camiseta negra sin mangas, una falda verde menta y zapatillas con algo de tacón en ellas. Su cabello bien peinado y sobre este se encontraba una diadema verde menta.

-¿Creo que llegue muy temprano? –Suspiro la peligris que se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque donde acordaron verse la noche anterior –ahora que me doy cuenta… ¡No le dije en que parte del parque! –Suspiro profundamente –Que tonta soy…-bajo la mirada, sujeto su cabeza con sus delicadas manos y se empezó a lamentar mentalmente.

En sus lamentos y reprimendas mentales, unos pequeños ladridos algo tenues la obligaron a mirar a sus pies. Un pequeño cachorro de Golden Retriever la miraba con ternura mientras meneaba su pequeña colita de un lado a otro.

La ojiambar rio levemente y le sonrió a esa pequeña criaturita -¿Qué hace aquí una cosita tan hermosa como tú? –dijo con su tierna voz y le acaricio la cabeza al cachorro, cosa que provoco que cerrara los ojos por la grata sensación. –Que buen chico.

-Veo que ya te quiere –dijo una voz un tanto burlona. –en realidad es un "ella".

Al escuchar aquella voz, la chica de ojos ámbar y mirada dulce levanto la mirada, se encontró con unos alegres ojos verdes. De manera casi mecánica alejo su mano de aquella pequeña criatura y se incorporo en su asiento.

Por su parte, la perrita al no sentir la delicada mano que la acariciaba, miro con recelo a la peligris y esta solo se puso algo nerviosa. Con un pequeño salto, la pequeña Golden Retriever quedo justo en el regazo de la joven diseñadora.

-En palabras más explicitas –el pelimorado sonrió con ternura ante la escena y se sentó al lado de la ojiambar–dice "acaríciame o morirás de ternura" –agudizo su voz para darle un tono chistoso.

Dio una leve risa y se acomodo un mechón rebelde por detrás de la oreja –entonces le hare caso, no quiero morir tan joven –sin más acaricio el lomo de Nube con su mano derecha y esta se acomodo un poco mejor en su regazo para recibir más caricias. -¿Cómo fue que me encontraste? –ladeo la cabeza con duda en dirección al joven astrónomo.

-Oh pues…-se rasco levemente la nuca y sonrió algo nervioso –tu sabes, emm… ¡Magia!

-Nozomi-san, creo que no sabes mentir –rio con algo de burla la peligris –No me voy a reír –le dio una sonrisa tierna y lo que provoco que sus mejillas tuvieran un leve color carmín.

-Pues…en realidad llegue al parque hace como dos horas –noto la leve cara de sorpresa de su acompañante –es por culpa de Nube-chan –entrecerró los ojos en dirección a la pequeña perrita que aun se regocijaba en el regazo de Kotori.

-¿Y porque tiene la culpa? No creo que una cosa tan linda pueda causar problemas.

-No los causa pero es que pensaba en dejarla con Elicchi o con Nicocchi. Pero como Nicocchi se puso borracho ayer, Elicchi se quedo a cuidarlo para que no cometiera algun tipo de tonterías –suspiro con resignación –y como Nube-chan sale a caminar a la una de la tarde, pues no tuve más opción que sacarla al parque…-hizo un leve puchero algo infantil.

-Ya veo, eso explica porque traes ropa deportiva –lo miro con una leve sonrisa burlona pero a la vez comprensiva por la situación.

El atuendo de Nozomi no era algo tan extravagante. Solo constaba de una camisa deportiva color azul marino algo apretado e incluso dejaba a la imaginación de la peligris la musculatura del joven, el pantalón negro un poco apretado. Lo curioso es que el joven astrónomo no parecía para nada sudado, solo se le notaba su cabello alborotado dándole un aura sexy, cosa que no paso por alto para la peligris que desde que lo vio uso una fuerza de voluntad descomunal para no quedar tirada en el piso con un enorme sonrojo como a veces le pasaba a su querida amiga Umi.

-Espero que no te moleste, Nube-chan puede correr bastante rápido cuando se lo propone –le sonrió de lado- aunque si gustas puedo irme a cambiar rápidamente –sugirió algo apenado por la situación.

-Por mí no hay problema –le sonrió con ternura

-¿Estas segura? –Le arqueo la ceja –debo verme horrible como un zombi o algo así.

-En realidad te ves muy apuesto –soltó sin pensar y de manera instantánea se cubrió la boca con su mano libre –Este…yo…-sus mejillas se enrojecieron y desvió la mirada.

El pelimorado también se sonrojo –Ya veo…-alejo gentilmente la mano de la boca de su acompañante, la tomo de la barbilla y con gentileza hizo que lo mirara –Pero que quede claro, tú te ves como un ángel caído del cielo y le está haciendo el honor a este humilde mortal de estar con él en este preciso momento –le sonrió con ternura y sinceridad pura.

-N-Nozomi-san…-tartamudeo la ojiambar y su sonrojo creció hasta sus orejas.

-Anda –tomo su mano izquierda y se levanto de la banca con una sonrisa –no quisiera hacer esperar a una bella dama como tú.

-Esta…está bien –aun con su sonrojo envolvió a Nube con su brazo izquierdo y se levanto con cuidado para no despertarla ya que se había dormido.

-¿No quieres que la cargue yo? –pregunto con una sonrisa tierna.

La peligris negó levemente con la cabeza y le regalo una sonrisa con su disminuido sonrojo –me gusta cargarla.

-Está bien, pero si te cansas me dices, ¿si?

Kotori simplemente asintió con la cabeza y ambos emprendieron su caminata por el parque.

La tarde fue normal por así decirlo. Sin contar que Nube se despertó y se puso a corretear a una ardilla.

-¡Nube-chan!

Ambos corrieron tras la pequeña Golden Retriever. Pero en la carrera que hicieron para atraparla. La joven diseñadora cayó al piso gracias a que su calzado no era el mejor para perseguir cachorros locos, por culpa de la gravedad y de que no encontró otra cosa para sostenerse, cayó junto al pelimorado que por fortuna logro colocar su mano derecha en la nuca de la peligris para que esta no sufriera algun golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien? –la miro preocupado puesto que no abría los ojos o dando alguna señal de vida.

Al poco de escasos segundos Kotori abrió los ojos.

El esmeralda y el ámbar volvieron a chocar, pero en cambio de las ves anteriores esta era completamente diferente. Mientras en él se reflejaba preocupación pura, en los ojos de ella se notaba la sorpresa.

-Me alegra que abrieras ojos –suspiro aliviado y soltó suavemente la nuca de ella para con esa misma mano acariciarle la mejillas –en verdad me tenias preocupado.

-Este…yo…-sus mejillas de nueva cuenta se volvieron a enrojecer – ¿Po…podrías bajarte?

-¿Eh? Pero si estoy muy cómodo~ -le sonrió con cierta picardía haciendo que la menor se sonrojara un tanto más.

Antes de poder hacer alguna táctica inteligente para podérselo quitar de encima, se escucharon los pequeños ladridos de Nube.

Suspiro con un algo de decepción-Tienes suerte -se incorporo y la ayudo a levantarse –Yo iré por Nube-chan, quédate aquí –le dio una última sonrisa y salió corriendo por su pequeña cachorra.

Y así fue como dejo a una sonrojada y nerviosa Kotori…

Lo que quedaba de la tarde fue relativamente normal a comparación con la ocasión anterior.

Nozomi como un excelente caballero le compro cualquier cosa que su acompañante quisiera, aunque esta en realidad solo pidió un helado de vainilla…

Nube, como una excelente cachorrita, aprovechaba cada oportunidad para hacer que la joven pareja tuviera incidentes vergonzosos.

Como por ejemplo;

Tirar el helado de su dueño en su camisa provocando así que este tuviera que retirarse de dicha prenda y lavarla en los bebederos del parque, claro que eso provoco un gran sonrojo en las mejillas de algunas chicas que pasaban cerca de aquel lugar que no dejaban de ver el bien marcado torso del pelimorado. Cosa que no puso muy feliz a Kotori ni a la pequeña Nube que estaba gruñendo a las mujeres que pasaban.

Otra cosa fue Nube volvió a perseguir a la ardilla y logro hacer que la joven diseñadora volviera a caer arriba de pelimorado…

Al final de todo, la noche termino por caer, Nozomi fue a dejarla a su casa que comparte con sus dos mejores amigas.

-Me divertí mucho –sonrió el pelimorado con la pequeña perrita entre sus brazos.

\- Lo mismo digo –le correspondió el gesto y tomo el pomo de su puerta para proceder a abrirla.

-Este…Me…me gustaría repetirlo…-dijo nervioso el pelimorado y un leve sonrojo lo acompaño –Pero esta vez podríamos ir a otro lugar…

-Me encanta la idea –al igual que él, ella también se sonrojo -¿Nos ponemos de acuerdo mañana?

-Claro, yo te mando un mensaje –dio gracias a todos los dioses por haber pedido su teléfono antes en el parque –Nos vemos.

-Nozomi-san –llamo la peligris y este se detuvo. La miro con una sonrisa y solo dijo un simple "¿ _uhm?"_

Kotori camino apresurada en su dirección y le dio un beso en la mejilla –gracias por todo –se aparto de él y salió corriendo a su casa.

Acaricio suavemente la zona en la que la peligris le beso la mejilla.-Je…quien diría que me darías suerte pequeña Nube-chan –le sonrió a su perrita y se encamino a su departamento.

* * *

Paso el tiempo, ambos se comenzaron a conocer un poco más. A veces se veían en el parque a las tres de la tarde, otras veces se veían en el bar. Según Nozomi era para que ningún pervertido se le acercara a su querida pajarita como le había apodado hace tiempo. Eli solía molestar Nozomi con respecto a su relación, según el ya era tiempo de que dieran el siguiente paso, cosa que el pelimorado solo decía "¿Tan rápido como vas tú con Honoka-chan y Umi-chan?" , con esas simples frases le callaba la boca y dejaba de molestarlo por cierto tiempo. Se había hecho una tradición de que Nozomi fuera a recoger a Kotori a su trabajo como asistente de modas. Esa tradición se formo el día que la peligris le llamo porque un tipo la estaba siguiendo, por fortuna el ojiverde se encontraba cerca y logro espantar al pervertido. Desde ese entonces, Kotori tiene prohibido salir del trabajo solo. Con el tiempo Kotori se entero de que la anterior relación de Nozomi termino por su pequeña perrita Nube, todo porque a su ex-novia no le gustaban los perros. Tal parece que el actual novio de aquella chica es un joven pelinaranjo con cara de gato o como le apodaron Eli y Nico "el taratado chico gato"

Hoy era el día más importante en la vida de Kotori, por fin la habían ascendido en su trabajo, hubo un pequeño festejo por parte de sus amigas que eran acompañadas obviamente por Eli que no dejaba de ponerse nervioso por la presencia de la peliazul y la pelinaranja, Nico y Maki que después de muchas discusiones lograron terminar sus problemas….o algo así…y no podía faltar el chico que le quitaba el sueño, Toujou Nozomi.

Después de aquella pequeña fiesta en el departamento del pelimorado, los demás a excepción de Kotori se tuvieron que retirar, Ella se quedo por petición del dueño del departamento.

-¿Te gusto la fiesta? –pregunto el ojiverde mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a su acompañante.

-Me encanto, muchas gracias –sonrió agradecida mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña nube que se encontraba entre sus piernas.

-No hay de que, veo que Nube-chan te quiere más a ti que a mí –fingió molestia e inflo sus mejillas.

-No es culpa mía ser más linda y adorable que tu –rio levemente al ver como la pequeña perrita se levantaba y se iba a su pequeña cama.

-En eso tengo de darte completamente la razón –sonrió y tomo la mano de su acompañante.

-Nozomi-kun, ¿puedo preguntar algo? –pregunto con algo de nervios la peligris mientras entrelazaba suavemente su mano con la de Nozomi.

-Tu puedes preguntar lo que quieras –la miro con duda, era un tanto extraño aquella acción de su "amiga".

-¿Qué…que es lo que sientes por mi? –pregunto algo nerviosa y un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus lindas mejillas.

-¿A que te refieres? –arqueo la ceja. Bien, eso se estaba poniendo un poco extraño. –sabes que pienso que eres muy linda, tierna, atenta, de hermosos sentimientos, etc, etc. – dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-No me refiero a eso…-desvió su mirada sonrojada –me refiero…a que…

-¿Uhm? –la miro con duda, pero espero a que ella terminara su frase. Jalo aire y suspiro profundamente

– Me refiero…si me ves de otra manera que no sea como hermana o amiga…-su sonrojo aumento y aun no era capaz de dirigirle la mirada.

Nozomi abrió los ojos con sorpresa no se esperaba eso… ¿Cómo le puedes decir a la mujer de tus sueños que es la mismísima reencarnación de Afrodita y Artemisa que la amas? ¿Cómo le dices que añoras con cada fibra de tu cuerpo poder tocarla y besar esos labios de terciopelo?

" _Seria más fácil si hubiera escuchado alguno de los consejos de Eli…"_ se maldijo así mismo y suspiro para calmar sus nervios, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, era hoy o nunca, hoy seria la noche en la que le daría la respuesta que tanto estaba esperando.

Por otro lado, la peligris tomo ese silencio por una respuesta negativa, simplemente bajo la mirada y desidia irse de ese lugar…ya no valía la pena quedarse ahí, era una tortura estar al lado de él y que no le respondiera nada…

-Creo que ya me diste tu respuesta…-soltó con gentileza la mano de su acompañante dejándolo un tanto sorprendido –entiendo cuando no sienten lo mismo por mi…-una lagrima traicionera salió por su ojos y se resbalo por su mejilla.

Al ver eso, Nozomi sintió una punzada en su pecho, la había hecho llorar…lo que se juro jamás hacer estaba pasando frente a sus ojos…

-Kotori-chan, no es lo que piensas –intento arreglar, aunque sus nervios lo estaban traicionando. –yo en realidad…

-No necesito palabras de consuelo, no las necesito…-oculto sus ojos tras su flequillo y antes de que pudiera levantarse, fue atraída a un fuerte abrazo -¿Nozomi-kun?

-Perdón…-su voz se estaba quebrando, el mismo se estaba quebrando al saber que debió ser más sincero desde el principio –En realidad no es lo que parece, en verdad me gustas mucho…tal vez más que eso…-sus mejillas se enrojecieron al decir todo eso.

-¿Es…es enserio? –se aparto un poco de ese fuerte abrazo y miro a los ojos de aquel joven.

-No podría jugar con algo tan importante…-en su mirada se encontraba la sinceridad, y decisión.

-Nozomi-kun…-sus ojos ambarinos se llenaron de lagrimas, estas mismas comenzaron a fluir

–Yo…yo…yo también… -

Hey, hey, no llores pajarita –el pelimorado sonrió y con su pulgar limpio levemente las lagrimas de la peligris –las chicas lindas como tú no debe llorar, al menos que sea por una película romántica, como esas de vampiros o algo así.

Rio levemente ante el comentario de su acompañante- Lo bueno que aun tienes tu sentido del humor. –le regalo una sonrisa tierna

-Es lo mejor que tengo –beso suavemente su mejilla -¿ves? Te ves más hermosa cuando estas sonriendo –con su pulgar acaricio con suavidad el labio de la ojiambar.

-Nozomi-kun…-la joven diseñadora lo miro con una leve sonrisa de burla.

-¿Dije algo gracioso? –ladeo la cabeza con duda.

-Es cierto lo que dice Eli-kun… -

¿Qué el chocolate es el mejor almuerzo del mundo? –dijo confundido. –no creo que sea bueno desayunar chocolate…

Negó levemente y abrazo el cuello de su acompañante – tiene razón en decir que eres algo lento

Antes de que el pelimorado pudiera siquiera decir algo, unos suaves labios se posaron en los suyos. El chico quedo impresionado pero no le tomo mucho tiempo en seguir el ritmo de aquel suave beso. El beso era suave, sin apuro de empezar otro más rápido, fue lento y casto. Para su desgracia, sus pulmones pedían aire, así que se separaron levemente para poder respirar. Entre leves jadeos y sonrojos, se miraron y rieron con suavidad al ser consientes de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Nozomi-kun~ estas muy sonrojado –sonrió ampliamente la peligris y acaricio con suavidad la mejilla del astrónomo.

-Mira quien lo dice, pareces un tomate~ -el joven de ojos verdes beso suavemente la nariz de Kotori.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi? –rio levemente.

-Solo un poco –le correspondió el gesto -¿A dónde vamos a parar? –ladeo la cabeza un tanto divertido.

-A donde debamos hacerlo –coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelimorado y lo volvió a besar.

Ese beso era completamente diferente al primero, no solo tenía dulzura, si no también tenía el deseo de ambos en cada roce era un completo placer para ambos. Esa noche compartieron su compañía. Cada beso y cada caricia significaba algo muy especial para cada uno. Simplemente fue esplendido, sensaciones nuevas rodearon el cuerpo de ambos…y no, ninguno pasó la línea del "respeto", ante todo su relación estaba empezando y ninguno quería arruinarla por la pasión que en ese mismo momento sentían. Al final ambos fueron a dormir, pese a que Nozomi le dijo a su ahora novia que el dormiría en la sala. Esta hizo un puchero y una rabieta un tanto infantil, logrando así que su ahora novio durmiera junto con ella en una misma habitación.

* * *

 ** _Lo sé, lo sé, es una pareja en exceso extraña. Pero la idea de hacer un fic de esta pareja fue de mi hermana así que uhmmm era eso o dormir afuera de la casa…_** **_¡Pero bien!_**

 ** _De hecho para esto tengo pensado subir pequeños one-shot de la pareja (aunque también subiré unos no tan pequeños, pero esos tendrán nombre propio) ya sea genderbender o yuri, intentare subir de poco a poco para que haya más variedad de esta pareja. Así que si tienen alguna idea o algo en mente, yo feliz de escribir (como que me está gustando esta pareja xD)_**

 ** _Espero que les gustara el one-shot n_n_**

 ** _Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas._** **_Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_nU vemos en otra actualización~_**


	2. Ultima vista

_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

 _ ****_  
Que hermosa vista, ¿verdad? a lo lejos se encuentra la torre Eiffel, tan magnífica y glamorosa. Opaca a los edificios que a su lado se encuentran. Un calmado canal nos separa, tan calmada y serena esta el agua, nada perduraba su letargo. Parece que su fiel compañero no ha querido agitarla como a menudo lo hace. Viento y Mar... Elementos diferentes entre si pero no puede vivir uno sin el otro. Un mar sin su viento no puede ser perturbado o agitado, simplemente es un mar muerto...

Los arboles han dejado de ser frondosos por que el celoso invierno le limito el contacto con los cálidos rayos del sol, ahora por su osadía, ellos ya no cuentan con las bastas hojas de antaño. Aquella hermosa vista que vislumbra mis ojos es adornada por tonalidades rosadas, calmadas pero seductoras, como los ojos del amante dormido en ti.

El cielo que antes pigmentaba el mar con ese azul tranquilo, ahora deja su tedioso color para volverse un rosa suave como las mejillas de una mujer pudorosa... aquel cielo ¿estará avergonzado? ¿Será que tiene pena de aquellos amantes furtivos, que a pesar de cualquier calamidad se siguen amando? incluso sus nubes hacen alusión al algodón, ellas viajan sin prisa por el rosado cielo.

¿Te acuerdas el día en el que nos conocimos? Fue en este mismo puente donde cuento mis desventuras, donde tú con tu indomable cabello morado hizo presencia frente a mí. Eres una artista, recuerdo que me preguntaste si me podías retratar, con pena y levemente sonrojada dije que si, no porque me gustaran los retratos, si no por tus insistentes ojos verdes que pedían mi ayuda.

De eso ya hace dos años, tú estudiabas en la escuela de arte y yo en la de diseño. No sé si fue tu extravagante forma de ser que contrastaba con mi personalidad, o tu lado más tierno que era cuando te sonrojabas.

Seductora y calmada vista, ¿cuanto durara tu tiempo en tierra mortal? ¿Sera que durara aun más que sus banales palabras?

Eres como el afamado amor. Dejas que el incauto naufrago viaje en tu vaivén de pasión sin pena alguna, con la esperanza de tener un futuro mejor. Pero sin embargo solo los diriges a la perdición misma donde no existe retorno. Eres el paraíso, pero también el infierno.

El viento agitaba mi cabellera grisácea, mis ojos ambarinos ya sin vida se encontraban después de aquel acontecimiento hace semanas.

Mi gélido aliento y mis pómulos sonrojados advirtieron la baja de temperatura a mí alrededor. Tome aire, una elegante y delicada fragancia se apodero de mis sentidos. Los Ranúnculos son una flor con mucho carisma, es famosa y tiene buena reputación, pero también tienen un aura de romanticismo que hace matiz con aquel espectacular escenario. Son usados también para los ramos de boda...una a la que no asistí por vergüenza a la confrontación de los invitados...maldito y cruel destino que me hizo enamorarme de un poco hombre que no vale ni una lagrima de mis tristes ojos.

La mejor opción que tengo es atesorar la hermosa vista de la que debió ser "mi la ciudad del amor" una ciudad donde no está el amor para mí como lo es el sonrosado cielo.

Una triste y amarga lágrima salió de mis cristalinos ojos al notar la triste verdad… como el avaro amor solo se quedara un momento y después desaparecerá dejando a los incautos náufragos en la agonía de su regreso, un regreso que no ocurrirá.

 _ **Hoy toco algo triste… tenía ganas de subirlo, así que pues… aquí esta jaja.**_

 _ **No sé si lo dije antes, si no pues, lo pongo de nuevo. Aquí es donde subiré one-shot con referencia al NozoKoto, principalmente Genderbender, los que son yuri serán subidos a parte con su titulo todo bonito y su todo eso.**_

 _ **En este apartado lo quiero dedicar únicamente al genderbender de esta pareja, así que si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia o algo que le gustaría ver con esta mezcla, pues con mucho gusto lo hare n_n**_


End file.
